Soryu Oh
Soryu Oh (王蒼 龍 Ō Sōryū) is a mobster and a potential romance option in ''Kissed by the Baddest Bidder''. He is the second highest ranking member of the Ice Dragons, a powerful mafia organization originating in Hong Kong, China, and works as the mediator of the black market auctions. Biography Soryu Oh was born on February 17th and raised in Hong Kong, China. He is the son of a former Ice Dragon mobster and his mistress. When his father left the organization for unknown reasons and disappeared altogether, his mother returned to Tokyo, Japan with Soryu. His grandfather, who led the Ice Dragons, assisted in raising him and Soryu grew up to admire him as well as his ideals. When he was a teenager, he relocated to England to attend a prestigious boarding school subsequently befriending Eisuke and Luke. Soryu is now the second highest ranking member of the Ice Dragons. He doesn't agree with the Ice Dragons boss' practices or methods so he is actively working to gain enough money and influence to eventually become the leader. He participates as a mediator for the black market auctions as a means of earning the money and influence. Characteristics Although Soryu plays the role of the intimidating tough guy, he surprisingly has a soft touch; at least where it comes to women and small furry animals. He becomes easily baffled and embarrassed at romantic or flirtatious comments towards him. The four Japanese concepts of a moral character form the backbone of Soryu's characterization, and are a constant undercurrent of most of his stories. His sense of duty (giri) to the Ice Dragons has him convinced that he does not have the right to pursue, or expect, happiness for himself. His compassion (ninjo), meanwhile, informs his attitude about not involving innocent bystanders in gang activities and conflicts, and puts him in opposition to less ethical members of the organized crime community, including the Ice Dragons' current boss. On (reciprocity) and gimu (piety) are important elements in all of his interactions within the Ice Dragons and with other organizations, and he invokes both in his initial approach to you – Soryu considers the $20,000,000 he paid a debt which you now owe him, and which he expects you to repay either in currency or, failing that, in service. Summary of stories Season One main story Soryu informs you that you will be working to make up the $20 million he paid to buy you at the auction. How? Well, he wants you to stand in as a decoy for Mei Ling, the daughter of a mafia boss from Hong Kong who is currently staying with him. Pretend to be a mafia princess? Can’t be too bad, right? Except for the fact that some unknown mobsters from a different faction are trying to kidnap her. You are taking Mei Ling’s place at her meetings where she is supposed to check out potential future husbands with Soryu as your escort. You reluctantly agree to the plan. As the days pass, you start to wonder… Does he protect you just because he has to, for the sake of the plan? Or does he protect you because he has genuine feelings for you? Screenshots Soryu Oh character description (1).jpg|Character description Soryu Oh character description (2).jpg|“If you're sold to him...” Soryu Oh screenshot (1).jpg|Soryu wearing his business attire, as seen in Season One: Japan Gallery Season One: Japan= } Soryu Oh - Main Story (1).jpg| Soryu Oh - Main Story (2).jpg| Soryu Oh - Main Story (3).jpg| Soryu Oh - Main Story (4).jpg| - Epilogue= } Soryu Oh - Epilogue (1).jpg| - Sequel= } Soryu Oh - Sequel (1).jpg| Soryu Oh - Sequel (2).jpg| Soryu Oh - Sequel (3).jpg| - Sequel Epilogue= } Soryu Oh - Sequel Epilogue (1).jpg| }} |-| Season Two: Dubai= } Soryu Oh - Living Together (1).jpg| Soryu Oh - Living Together (2).jpg| Soryu Oh - Living Together (3).jpg| - Living Together Epilogue= } Soryu Oh - Living Together Epilogue (1).jpg| - Twist of Fate= } Soryu Oh - Twist of Fate (1).jpg| Soryu Oh - Twist of Fate (2).jpg| Soryu Oh - Twist of Fate (3).jpg| }} |-| Season Three: London= We're sorry! Season Three: London is unreleased. Please check again at a later date. |-| Special images= Soryu Oh - Your Touch (1).jpg|Special image from Your Touch: Soryu Trivia * Soryu was born on February 17th. Presumably, he was born in 1985. * Soryu ranked #11 in Voltage's Characters General Election 2014 poll with 29,713 votes. Category:Soryu Oh Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Characters Category:Main characters